Out of Nowhere
by Watching theworld falling down
Summary: Extrait "Il est beau, il est célèbre, il est riche, et moi? Moi je ne suis pas spécialement beau, je ne suis pas célèbre et encore moins riche. Je suis insignifiant ... Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa ... et je crois que je suis amoureux de lui."
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour Bonjour ! **

**Et bien me revoilà avec une autre fic' ! ^^ **

**Je tiens quand même à dire que je n'es pas abandonné ma précédente ficiton "Et puis après ?", je la met simplement en stand by, parce que je ne l'aime pas, je la trouve trop niaise, je pense que je vais la réécrire en entier, ou simplement la finir, je ne sais pas encore... **

**Sinon les personnages du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, évidement. Et non, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour mes histoires, seulement la satisfaction de concrétisé mes idées. **

**Donc cette nouvelle fiction est principalement basée sur le couple Naru/Sasu (vous l'aurez compris, Naruto est le dominant dans cette histoire ), sinon je vais ajouté d'autre couples, peut être même que Naruto ne va pas être que avec des hommes, mais également avec les femmes. Tout ça pour dire : Homophobe passé votre chemin ! Sinon il peut y avoir des langages 'choquant' donc attentions aux âmes sensibles (la chapitre 1 est soft, mais je tiens à le prévenir pour les suivants ). Et faites pas attention à mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, je n'es personne pour me relire et je suis une vrais tête en l'air !  
**

**Je suis quelqu'un qui sort assez souvent, alors pardonné moi si je ne peux pas poster régulièrement, en tout cas, je vous promet de finir cette fiction ! **

**Voilà voilà on se revois en bas ! ^^  
**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Out of Nowhere. **

**Chapitre I : Nouveau venu.  
**

C'était déjà le matin sur la petite ville de Konoha, il fait plutôt beau et je crois que ce matin je suis heureux. Je me présente : Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, 17 ans, blond au yeux bleue, et je suis bi. Ce matin c'est la rentrée des classes, et malheureusement pour moi, le retour des problèmes. Et des solutions aussi, enfin j'espère ! Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je suis nouveau dans mon lycée et que j'ai des petit problème à me sociabilisé, attendez que je vous explique ! L'année dernière, j'habitais à Suna no Kuni et un gars un peu plus vieux que moi voulait me brutalisé pour prendre mon argent et, accessoirement, parce que j'aimais les mecs, et je pense que le fait qu'il ai fini à l'hôpital on un peu refroidi les autres jeunes… Enfin bref, je crois que ce jour là mon ancien village à décider de m'envoyer ici, dans le but de me faire oublié quelque temps. Maintenant j'habite un petit appartement délabrer près du lycée, mais je ne me plain pas, au moins je suis débarrassé de mon tuteur ! C'est vrais, vous ne savez pas, mes parents étaient originaire de Konoha, ils sont mort quand je suis né : accident de train, et depuis ce jour-là j'ai habité chez mon parrain : Orochimaru, à Suna. Je ne pouvais plus l'endurer celui là ! Je pense qu'il en à eu marre des mes nombreuses fugues et de mes nombreuses conneries, et j'ai envie de dire : Bon débarra !

J'enfile mon nouvel uniforme de lycée : une chemise blanche, légèrement cintrée qui porte l'inscription « K.H » sur la poche de devant, elle signifie « Konoha High », le nom de ma nouvelle école et un pantalon noir, simple, cependant j'ajoute ma touche personnel : je laisse la chemise ouverte et je met un t-shirt noir, cintré et simple. J'enfile mes converses, prend mon sac, mon petit dej' et c'est parti. Je ne suis que à quelque rue et en voyant les autres avec le même uniforme que moi j'appréhende.

J'aperçois le bâtiment il est grand et moderne, mais ce que j'aperçois surtout c'est la masses des élèves qui se retrouve après les vacances, qui se disent bonjours, qui se parle… Une boule d'angoisse apparaît dans mon estomac, je crois que je ne peux plus bouger, sauf pour courir et me réfugier chez moi. Je regarde une nouvelle fois la masses, prend une inspiration (pour le courage) et j'y vais enfin, je traverse la cours et me dirige vers le panneaux où tout les élèves se pressent, je joue des coudes et j'y arrive enfin : le panneaux d'affichages des classes. Autour de moi certains paraissent déçu, d'autres heureux et d'autres encore haineux. J'entend les élève poussé derrière moi et je comprends que je gène, je cherche mon nom dans les listes et je me trouve : Uzumaki Naruto, 1ère2. Je sors de la file d'élèves désordonnés pour me rendre au secrétariat, je cherche, me perd, demande à des élèves et enfin après une demis heure, arrive devant la porte. Je frappe. Personne. Bon, je re-frappe, sait-on jamais. Toujours personne. Tant pis, je donnerais mes papier d'inscription et mon chèque une autre fois.

La cloche sonne une première fois, je crois que je dois rejoindre ma classe maintenant, mais un autre problème s'impose à moi : je ne sais pas où ma salle se trouve, je suis dans la merde.

-Excuse-moi. Tu es nouveau ici ?

Je me retourne, une fille aux cheveux blonds me regarde.

-Heu … Moi ?

-Ben oui ! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre autour ?

Je regarde : effectivement il n'y avais personne.

-Non.

-Je peux t'aider peut-être ?

-Ouais, je sais pas où se trouve ma salle de classe… Mais comment as-tu su que je suis nouveau ? Ça se voit autant que ça ?

Je la vois qui sourit, puis elle se met à se marrer carrément, cela m'agace, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se fou de ma gueule.

-C'est si drôle que ça ?

-Haha, nan désoler mais ta question m'as quelque peut dérouté. Fin' bref, t'es en quelle classe ? Je t'y emmène.

-Je suis en 1ère2...

-Ah oui ? Ça tombe bien moi aussi ! Viens.

Elle se retourne et commence à marcher, je la suis. Elle a une démarche fluide et des grands yeux bleu clair. Nous montons un escalier puis nous marchons dans un long couloir, tout d'un coup, je la vois qui tourne à droite puis elle s'arrête et me regarde à nouveau.

-Ino Yamanaka.

-Pardon ?

-Ino Yamanaka. C'est mon prénom.

Elle me sourit à nouveau.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Enchantée. Nous voilà arrivés.

Elle me montre une porte coulissante dans le couloir avec l'inscription « 1ère 2 » afficher au dessus. Nous rentrons dans la salle déjà remplis des autres de mes camarades, la deuxième sonnerie retentie : je ne suis pas en retard. Je me retourne pour la remercier mais Ino a déjà rejoint ses amis. Alors je regarde la salle : un tableau noir, des tables, des chaises, et au fond de la salle des casier à notre nom, en passant entre les tables, je remarque que les noms des élèves y sont affiché, je me rend donc sur ma table, elle se trouve au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre, je lis le nom sur la table voisine, qui est encore vide : « Sakura Haruno ». Je suis curieux, j'aimerais bien voir sa tête. Je regarde autour de moi : les autres ont formé des groupes, Ino est maintenant avec une fille au cheveux rose et au yeux vert, une autre au cheveux bleu sombre et au yeux gris, un garçon au cheveux brun chocolat avec des tatouages rouges sur les joues et un autre garçon avec des cheveux noir en forme d'ananas. Sinon les certains sont tout seul, comme se beau brun au fond pas très loin de moi. Au moment où je me tourne vers lui, il se retourne et me lance un regard noir. Je me détourne et regarde par la fenêtre : le parc est grand, avec beaucoup d'arbre et de coin tranquille. Puis me viens a l'esprit que la cloche avait sonné depuis un bon quart d'heure quand la porte s'ouvras pour laissé entré notre professeur principale. Il est grand, avec les cheveux et les yeux gris, un masque chirurgical blanc sur son nez et sa bouche.

-Bonjour. Excusez-moi du retard, mais j'ai eu un empêchement. Allez tout le monde à sa place.

Ah mon grand étonnement non seulement les élèves s'exécutèrent mais en plus tous les élèves qui étaient assis se levèrent pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Je me levai aussi, histoire de ne pas me faire remarqué.

-Je suis votre professeur principale de cette année et votre professeur de japonais. Donc si vous avez un soucis quel qu'il soit, vous pouvez venir me voir.

Tout en disant cela il avait prit une craie et avait écrit « Kakashi Hatake. » au tableau. Il regarda ce qu'il avait écrit et parut l'air satisfait, puis il ajouta :

-Voilà, donc pour ceux qui l'ignorerais, je suis Kakashi Hatake, mais vous pouvez m'appeler professeur, j'ai 22 ans et je suis célibataire Haha. On va maintenant tous ce présenter à tour de rôle, vous donnerez votre prénom ainsi que quelque chose que vous aimez et quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas, et comme pour moi c'est déjà fait on va commencer par toi là au premier rang .

Le brun au tatouage ce leva :

-Heu … Je m'appelle Kiba, j'aime promener mon chien et je n'aime pas la nourriture de la cantine. Kakashi sensei, j'ai une question : pourquoi fait-on ça chaque année ? Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas suivi votre propre règle ?

Le professeur eu un petit sourire.

-Hé bien, Kiba, nous faisons ça chaque année parce que je trouve cela amusant et pour t'as deuxième question, je n'y répondrais pas : tu m'as dit : « j'ai UNE question. » Haha au suivant.

Le garçon brun se rassit, visiblement déçu. Et sa voisine se leva

-Je m'appelle Ino, j'aime pas l'école et j'aime pas les devoirs.

Le professeur la regarda puis ajouta

-On avait compris Ino, pourquoi tu ne dirais pas quelque chose que tu aimes pour changer ?

La blonde regarda le gris.

-Heu … J'aime faire la fête ?

-Très bien. Suivant ?

Celle aux cheveux bleus se leva

-j je m'appelle Hi Hinata, j' j'aime le s sport et je n' n'aime pas le r rose.

Son voisin pris la parole, des lunettes de soleil et une capuche cachait son visage.

-Shino, j'aime les insectes et je n'aime pas la pluie.

Celui de derrière se leva, il est gros avec des tatouages en spirale sur les joues.

-Je m'appelle Choji, j'aime la nourriture et je n'aime pas les gens qui disent que je suis gros, parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce fut au tours de sa voisine, elle as les cheveux attacher en deux macarons.

-Tenten, je n'aime que le sport et je n'aime pas les garçons ennuyeux.

En disant cela, elle avait jeté un regard à un garçon dans la classe mais je n'aurais sus dire lequel. Et je m'aperçus que c'était mon tour… Bon ben c'est partit…

-Je m'appelle Naruto. J'aime … Heu ? Professeur ? Je suis obligé de faire ça ?

-Hé bien tu es nouveau n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Ah ! Alors c'était toi ! Haha désolé on m'avait prévenue de ton arrivé mais j'avais un peu oublié ! Viens au tableau … Heu …

-Naruto.

-Oui c'est ça. Viens.

Je me leva et alla au tableau. Le professeur me regarda, ainsi que les vingt-trois autres élèves.

-Alors … Heu … Naruto, comme tu es nouveau, tu va te présenter avec ton nom complet ainsi que l'école d'où tu viens. Tu vas nous dire également la profession de tes parents et … Ce que tu veux faire plus tard ! Bien sûr n'oubli pas de dire ce que tu aimes et ce que n'aime pas.

Je crois que le prof est sadique… Mais je vais jouer le jeu.

-Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, j'ai 17 ans, j'ai fais toutes mes années maternelle, primaire, collège et un ans de lycée à Suna, mais je suis originaire de Konoha. J'aime être libre. Je n'aime pas qu'on me force à faire quelque chose. Heu … Je n'ai pas connus mes parents, je ne sais donc pas leurs professions. Et j'ai trop d'idées sur mon prochain métier pour en avoir une précise.

-Très bien. Tu peux allé t'asseoir. Bon au suivant !

Je m'exécute. Et je remarque que ma voisine est celle avec les cheveux rose. Elle se lève.

-Sakura. J'aime les études et je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une groupie.

-Toi là devant, prends le relais ! Dit le gris. Le mec avec la coupe d'ananas se leva.

-Shikamaru. J'aime pas les cours, j'aime glander.

Sa voisine lui jeta un regard de travers en chuchotant un truc comme 'flemmard', puis elle se leva à son tour.

-Je m'appelle Temari, je n'aime pas les mecs machistes et j'aime crier quand je m'énerve.

Celui de derrière se leva. Je ne vois pas son visage parce qu'il porte une un sweet et a remonté sa capuche.

-Kankuro. J'aime les cours d'art manuel. Je n'aime pas le prof de physique.

Sa voisine a d'étranges cheveux rouges qui dépassent d'un bandage.

-Tayuya, j'aime les bonnes bastons et je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une fillette.

Il y eu un blanc, puis un gars tout bleue avec les dent pointues ce leva.

-Je m'appelle Suigetsu J'aime les cours de natation et je n'aime pas quand il fait trop chaud.

Il avait une fille à côté de lui, blonde, elle ressemblait étrangement à Ino, elle se leva.

-Deidara. Je n'aime pas que l'on me prenne pour une fille parce que je suis un garçon ! Et j'aime bien faire explosé des trucs en chimie.

Bon, celui là : ne pas l'approcher en chimie, sinon je peux dire adieu aux bonnes notes. Une élève se leva juste derrière le gars bleue.

-Je m'appelle Anko. Je n'aime pas être prise pour plus vielle que je ne suis. (Je n'ai que 18 ans !) Et j'aime bien manger pendant les pauses.

Son voisin me jeta un regard de travers, ses yeux aussi noir que ses cheveux, coupé en crête de poulet. Il se leva.

-Sasuke, il y très peu de chose que j'aime et beaucoup que je déteste.

Je vis dans les yeux des filles des cœurs apparaître et dans ceux des hommes soit de l'admiration, soit une haine profonde. Se fût au tour d'une autre fille aux cheveux rouges, avec des lunettes.

-Je m'appelle Karin. J'aime …. Heu … Elle jeta un regard vers Sasuke. Et … Je n'aime pas… Là elle jeta un regard vers celui qui se prénommais Suigetsu. Son voisin la regarda avec un air de découragement profond. Puis aussi imposant soit-il, il se leva.

-Juugo. J'aime la nature et je déteste la violence.

Une étrange fille au cheveux bleue se leva a sont tours, elle porte un piercing au labret.

-Je m'appelle Konan. J'aime mes amis et je n'aime pas travailler.

Son voisin, ressemble beaucoup la fille qui s'appelle Hinata. Il se leva.

-Neji. Ce que j'aime ou déteste ne vous regarde pas.

Au moins, là, c'était cour. Le roux qui se trouvait juste derrière Konan se leva.

-Je m'appelle Gaara.

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, il se rassit. Ce que je trouve drôle dans ce personnage c'est que je crois que je l'ai déjà croisé à Suna. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Son voisin, lui, ressemble beaucoup à Sasuke. Yeux et cheveux noirs, regard de glace, cependant, malgré leurs ressemblance frappante, il avait des cheveux très long attacher en queue de cheval.

-Itachi. J'aime … Heu … Et je n'aime pas … Heu…

Pas très bavard non plus celui-là. Derrière, il y avait encore deux roux. Ou plutôt un roux et un rouge. Le rouge se leva.

-Je m'appelle Nagato. J'aime sortir et je n'aime ceux qui insultent ma couleur de cheveux.

Puis se fût au tour du roux. Il avait des piercings un peut partout sur la figure.

-Yahiko. J'aime les piercing et les tatouages et je n'aime pas les bicyclettes.

Le prof pris de nouveau la parole.

-Bon voilà tout le monde s'est présenté. Maintenant je vais vous distribuer vos emploi du temps pour cette année ainsi que vos carnet. Je tiens à préciser que cette année sera différente des autres : le conseil d'établissement à jugé bon de vous rajouté des interdictions.

Protestations générales. Personnellement, je suis nouveau, alors je ne peux pas protester avec les autres. Le gris nous distribue nos emploie et nos carnet. Je remarque que les cours ne commence pas aujourd'hui, et je suis soulagé, je vais pouvoir rentré chez moi, où visiter ma ville natale, au choix. La cloche sonne, je ramasse mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie.

-Naruto. C'est ça ?

Je me retourne, c'est ma voisine de classe, elle as des yeux vert et ses cheveux sont couper en carrée plongeant. Elle me sourit gentiment.

-Oui, c'est ça. Et toi tu es Sakura ?

-Oui. On t'a déjà fait visiter le lycée ? Parce qu'il est vraiment grand et on s'y perd facilement… Enfin bref si t'as besoin tu peux me demander.

-Heu… Merci c'est gentil, peut être pas aujourd'hui mais une autre fois ce sera avec plaisir.

-Pas de problème.

Elle se retourne et s'en va. Je regarde les autres autour de moi. Ils se pressent également pour partir. Je regarde dans la direction du brun à la crête de poulet, il distribue des tracs au autres près de la sortie. Je m'avance, il m'en tend un, je le regarde et le prend. Je sors de la pièce et lis.

« Out Of Nowhere, ce soir 21h, au parc des trois lac. Venez nombreux soutenir notre cause. »

C'est un concert et je compte bien y aller, après tout, je n'es rien à faire.

Une personne me retient par le bras, je me retourne, c'est Ino, elle me sourit.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Pardon ?

Elle me montre le prospectus.

-An concert.

-Oui mais je ne sais pas où se trouve le parc des trois lacs. Et toi ?

-J'y vais aussi. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? Comme ça tu feras connaissance avec les autres.

-Ce serais cool.

-Ok, là on comptait manger tous ensemble dans un parc tout près. Tu viens avec nous ?

-Ok, c'est sympa merci.

Elle me sourit de nouveau puis elle me prend le bras et me tire vers un groupe de quelques personnes. Je reconnais dans le groupe Sakura, ma voisine, Kiba, celui aux tatouages ainsi que le flemmard Sikamaru et la folle blonde avec quatre couettes.

Je m'approche de tout ce petit monde et après quelque politesse, nous voilà parti pour le parc. La discutions est à son fort, mais je n'écoute pas. Ce Sasuke occupe mes pensées et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il m'as jeté ce regard.

-Naruto ? Naruto ! T'es dans la lune ?

Je suis surpris. C'est Ino qui me parle.

-Hein pardon ?

-Je te demandais si avait quelqu'un en tête dans la classe.

-Ben euh, le gars là, avec une crête de poulet… Je le trouve un peu bizarre.

-Sasuke Uchiwa ? Haha oui tu peux le dire : il est bizarre. Il ne parle presque a personne. Les seules fois où j'ai réellement entendu sa voix, c'est quand il chante.

-Il chante ?

-Oui c'est le chanteur et le guitariste des Out of Nowhere.

-Y'as qui d'autre dans le groupe ?

-Gaara Sabaku no, le batteur et Neji Hyuuga, le bassiste. Ils sont tous dans notre classe cette année.

-Ah ok. Ils sont plutôt bon ou pas ? Parce que si c'est un groupe de merde, ça m'intéresse pas.

-Plutôt bon ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ? C'est les meilleurs ! L'année dernière ils ont eu tellement de succès qu'ils ont produit deux albums, et bien sûr toute les groupies se sont précipitées pour l'acheter. Ils sont fait tellement de vente, qu'il n'y as pas plus riche que eux dans la région !

-Ah… Et pourquoi ils donnent un concert gratuit ?

-Dans le but de se faire connaître encore plus. C'est commercial.

C'est Sakura qui avait craché ça de manière haineuse.

-Tu ne les aimes pas ?

-Non enfin oui… C'étais mes amis d'enfance mais ils ont changer, tout du moins, Sasuke et Neji, je ne connais pas très bien Gaara, il est arriver il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il a d'ailleurs pris la place de Kiba…

-Ce n'étais pas vraiment ma place, et puis je les ai quitté de mon plein grés. Je n'aime pas leurs manière de faire de la musique. Ils veulent trop être parfais, mais la musique sa vient pas de la tête sa viens du cœur

Le brun me regarde.

-Tu joue d'un instrument ?

-Guitare acoustique et électrique. Et toi tu joue d'un autre instrument que la batterie ?

-Ah vrais dire non. Les instruments à cordes c'est pas mon truc. Et tu pourrais emmener ta gratte un jour ? Histoire de voir ce que tu sais faire.

-Ouais, faut juste que je la retrouve… Elle est quelque part dans mon appart' et comme je viens d'emménager c'est un peu la merde.

Le brun tire une cigarette de son paquet et me le tend.

-Tu fumes ?

-Heu … A vrais dire non. Mais je veux bien essayer.

Je vois sur son visage un sourire espiègle. Je prend la clope qu'il me tend et l'allume. Je prend une bouffé, je sens la fumé descendre dans ma gorge et m'asphyxié. Je tousse. On se regarde et on éclate de rire. Je prend une deuxième bouffé, elle passe mieux que la première, puis une troisième, maintenant je ne tousse plus, les effets du tabac me monte à la tête, je me sens tout bizarre, mais j'aime cette sensation.

Celle avec les couettes regarde Shikamaru d'un air réprobateur : il a rejoint le clan des fumeur. Enfin, sa colère éclate.

-Shika !

-Temari ?

Il prend une bouffé et la recrache. Elle s'énerve encore plus et lui arrache sa cigarette des mains pour l'écraser sous son talon.

-Maintenant c'est mieux. Et que je te reprenne à fumer encore !

-Galèèèèère ….

Nous éclatons de rire devant cette scène. D'un commun accord, nous nous séparons. Le rendez vous de ce soir est à 20h30 devant le lycée et me voilà en train de galérer pour rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais absolument pas où c'est, je suis complètement perdu…

-Hé le blond !

Je me retourne et je regarde la personne qui m'as appelé. Il est grand avec les cheveux rouge. Le signe 'amour' est tatoué sur son front. Gaara.

-Heu … Oui ?

-Alors ? Besoin d'aide ?

-Non ça va aller merci.

Je commence à partir dans une direction au hasard. Je préfère encore rester perdu que de faire le chemin avec un gars qui ressemble à un glaçon.

-T'es sûr ? Nan parce que là tu vas dans une impasse.

Je me retourne de nouveau, un peu embarrasser. Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Heu… Ouais en fait je suis perdu. Tu sais pas la direction du bahut ? J'habite pas loin…

-Le bahut ? Haha t'es à l'opposer mon gars. Viens je t'y emmène.

-Merci.

Je marche à ses côté, il ne dit mot et moi aussi. Je n'es pas envie de briser le silence en premier. Je crois qu'il me regarde, alors je me tourne légèrement vers lui pour vérifier mes dire. Mon regard croise le sien, puis il se détourne. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps.

-Heu … Tu viens au concert ce soir ?

-Ouais je viens avec des gens de la classes. Y parait que t'es leur batteur ?

-Oui, mais Neji et Sasuke sont bien meilleur que moi. Ah ! Nous sommes presque arriver.

Je reconnais la rue. Ma rue. Alors je m'arrête devant la porte de mon immeuble.

-Gaara c'est ça ? J'habite ici, tu veux monter boire un truc ? Histoire que je te remercie.

-Désolé mais j'ai une répétition là. Mais après le concert si tu veux me payer un verre y'as pas de problème. A plus !

-Ok à toute.

Je re-monte chez moi, un peu désorienté. Je n'imaginais pas que Gaara pouvait être sympa, je pensais qu'il étais froid et distant avec tout le monde. J'ai du loupé un épisode.

Il est déjà dix-neuf heure. Je prend vite fait une douche et m'habille, chemise blanche, gilet classe, jean bleu sombre et j'ajoute mon chapeau et mes converses habituelle. Vingt heure. Il me reste juste le temps de manger une boîte de nouilles instantanée et je file.

Quand j'arrive devant le lycée, Sakura et Ino sont déjà là en train de parler de tout et de rien. La rose est habillée de façon simple, jean slim, t-shirt avec un léger décolleté et spartiate, la blonde, quand à elle, porte une jupe haute noir avec un débardeur blanc et des chaussures à talon style richelieu. La rose se tourne vers moi.

-Ah! Naruto tu es le premier des mecs à arriver !

-Ouais j'habite juste à côté.

La blonde me regarda à son tour. Elle sourit.

-Très élégant.

-Merci.

-Bon on prend racine où on n'y va ?

Je me tourne, c'est la rose qui avait dit ça. Je la regarde.

-Les autres ne viennent pas ?

-Si mais on les retrouves directement là bas. J'ai reçu un sms de Kiba.

-Ok Bon ben go alors.

Sakura se retourne et commence à marcher, Ino et moi la suivons, personnellement, je me concentre pour mémoriser le chemin même si je l'aurais oublier tout à l'heure après quelques verres. J'en ai marre du silence.

-Je me suis perdu tout à l'heure et deviner qui m'as ramené chez moi ?

Ino et Sakura me regardent. La blonde prend la parole.

-Heu … Sasuke ?

-Haha non Gaara, en fait, il est plutôt sociable. Je dois même prendre un verre avec lui après le concert.

Sakura me regarde et ajoute.

-Gaara est gay. On ne te l'as pas dit ?

Je la regarde d'un air étonné.

-Les gays te pose un problème ?

-Non je dis ça pour toi, on sais jamais … Pourquoi tu l'es ?

-Disons que je suis bi.

Ma révélation les laisse surprise. Ino prend la parole à son tour.

-Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas.

-Ouais, ça m'as causer des problèmes dans mon ancienne école. Fallait bien le cacher un minimum !

-Eh il te plait Gaara ?

-Mouais bof. En ce moment je préfère les amis. Ma dernière relation ne s'est pas très bien terminer.

-On est arriver regarde, c'est là le parc des trois lac.

Le parc est grand, un lac de taille moyenne occupe une partie de l'espace et au milieu de ce lac une île. Cette île est relier au bord du lac par trois ponton qui sépare le lac en trois. Au milieu de l'île, une scène, et tout autour les gens de Konoha se sont déjà amassés.

Les autres gars de notre groupe sont déjà installés au bar et, tout naturellement, nous les rejoignons. Nous discutons joyeusement de sujet inintéressant qui tourne principalement autour de nos première expériences avec la boisson alcoolisé. Et après un verres seulement la scène s'illumine, mes amis ne sont pas encore en route pour allez tout devant que j'entends déjà les premiers accord de guitare. Je prend mon verre et pendant l'intro de leurs première musique nous nous frayons un chemin à travers la foule mais déjà il chante. Sa voix est tout simplement sublime, je le regarde, il porte un jean près du corps déchiré un haut noir qui moule parfaitement ses muscles délicat et des bottes d'armé. Oui c'est bien Lui Sasuke Uchiwa. Il était là, devant moi, si proche mais pourtant si loin … Au sens propre et au sens figuré : au sens propre, une scène (et un lac) nous séparait, au sens figuré il y avait tout un monde entre nous . Il est beau, il est célèbre, il est riche, et moi ? Moi je ne suis pas spécialement beau, je ne suis pas célèbre et encore moins riche. Je suis insignifiant, je suis un petit grain de sable dans le désert et je suis seul, lui non. Si le désert étais toutes les personnes réunit sur terre, lui, il serait l'unique goutte d'eau de cette étendu aride ou l'unique brin d'herbe.

Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est le chanteur et guitariste du groupe Out of Nowhere, et je crois que je suis amoureux de lui.

* * *

**Et oui c'est déjà la fin ... Nan sérieusement, je voudrais avoir votre avis : Est-ce que je dois me crever le cul faire d'autre chapitres, ou c'est inutile ? **

**Merci d'avance de répondre à ma question ^^ **

**A plus !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut lecteurs assoiffés !^^**

**Hé oui me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je tien à préciser que les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (sinon le manga se serais transformé en manga Yaoi) et que je gagne toujours pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire ! **

**Tout d'abord, MERCI MERCI et encore MERCI pour vos reviews, ça me fait vachement plaisir ! =D (Oui oui c'est vrais !) **

**Sinon ben dans les prochains chapitre je vais introduire peu à peu le point de vu de Sasuke. Bon l'histoire se met en place tout doucement donc je pense qu'il y auras encore plein de chapitres pour la suite héhé. **

**Ne faites pas attention aux fautes s'il vous plait... ^^" **

**Bon on se voit en bas, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. **

**A plus ! **

* * *

**Out of Nowhere, Chapitre II : Un évènement inattendus**

Le soleil filtrait doucement entre les rideaux à demi fermer. J'ouvre un œil, la lumière m'agresse, j'ai un putain de mal au crâne alors je les referme. J'ai crus voir un truc bizarre…. Je ré ouvre mes yeux lentement pour m'habitué à la lumière, je suis dans une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne, dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien et je commence à flipper.

-Alors bien dormit marmotte ?

Une voix. Je ne comprends plus, je me lève précipitamment, mes yeux croisent un regard bleu presque gris, son visage est entouré de cheveux roux et le signe « amour » est tatoué sur son front. Il est assis à côté de moi, dans le lit. Je bug…

-Gaara ? Je suis où là ?

Il rit.

-Flippe pas princesse : t'es chez moi.

Là je doit avouer que je ne comprend plus rien… Qu'est-je fais hier soir ? Pourquoi je ne me rappelle plus de rien ?

-Heu … Si c'est pas indiscret, je fou quoi ici ?

-Ben hier après le concert on as but quelques verres … Tu m'avais pas dit que tu tenais mal l'alcool…

Il rit de nouveau. J'ai un flash, je m'en souviens, on s'étais enfiler une demi bouteille de vodka-coca, je me souviens que l'on avait bien rit. Mais des doutes persistent parce que je ne me rappelle pas de tout.

-Ça je m'en souviens merci, tu pourrais me rappelé la partie ou j'étais bourré ?

-Ben t'as vomis une ou deux fois et comme je me souvenais plus très bien où t'habitais et que t'étais pas bien je t'es emmener chez moi.

-Ah … Ben merci alors.

Dès la rentrer je commence les conneries… D'ailleurs on ne devrait pas être en cour là ? Je me relève d'un coup à nouveau, ma tête tourne et je retombe sur l'oreiller. Gaara prend la parole.

-T'es pressé de partir ou quoi ? Tu sais on est que samedi, ya pas cours aujourd'hui alors relax !

-Ouais… Dit moi… On a rien fait hein ? Nan parce que je viens de remarquer qu'on est tout les deux à poil…

Il rit de nouveau. Je ne pensais pas qu'en étant sobre il puisse rire autant.

-Hé bien … Pour te dire la vérité, on à absolument rien fait mais comme tu t'étais vomis dessus et que tu m'avais vomis dessus par la même occasion, j'ai pensé que tu n'y verrais pas d'objection à dormir en boxer et de toute façon dans l'état où tu étais hier t'aurais même pas eu la force de protester.

Je le regardais d'un air mortifier, j'avais honte de ce qui c'étais produit et le rouge me monta aux joue.

-Heu … Désolé.

-Nan t'inquiètes y'as pas de mal, je t'assure ! Et puis j'ai l'habitude des cas dans ton genre…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ben comme je suis quelqu'un qui supporte bien l'alcool, c'est toujours à moi de gérer les crises, en générale c'est celles de Sasuke… D'ailleurs, ce con, à chaque fois qu'il boit, il peut plus chanter pendant deux jours…

-Ah ok, j'vois le genre.

Je m'étais habituer à luminosité de la pièce, c'étais une chambre plutôt petite, avec une seule et petite fenêtre, les murs était peint de blanc, mais la peinture étais vielle et s'écaillait à certain endroit. La pièce ne comprenait qu'un petit bureau, une armoire de taille moyenne, une chaise en bois qui me paraissait bancale et le lit deux place dans lequel j'étais avec Gaara. Très loin du luxe dont tout le monde m'avait parlé. Le roux se leva et je pus détailler son corps, fin, longiligne, presque androgyne, mais il avait quand même les abdos, les pectoraux et les biceps bien dessiner.

-Je vais prendre une douche, si tu veux, y'as la cuisine en bas.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il se retira. Je me décidais à explorer le reste de la maison. Le couloir était sombre et miteux, comme le reste de la maison, il y avait plusieurs chambre où je n'osa pas rentrer au premier étages et en descendant les marches je vis le salon, assez petit meubler de seulement un canapé, un fauteuil et une table de taille moyenne avec quatre chaises autour. Pas de télévision, pas de poste de radio, rien. La cuisine, quant à elle, étais de style américaine : ouverte sur le salon, elle était un peu vide également : une gazinière, un ancien four délabré, un frigo et quelques placards, pour la vaisselles, sûrement. Je n'avais pas faim, alors je décidai de continuer mon exploration de la maison, dans ce rez-de-chaussée, à part un salon-cuisine, et des toilettes, il n'y avait rien. Quand, enfin, je repérai une porte. Je la poussais et elle s'ouvrit sur un escalier qui descendait dans le sous sol. Je chercha un interrupteur, l'alluma et descendit.

C'étais comme une caverne d Ali Baba : ici les murs sont insonoriser et au milieu de la pièce ce trouve les instruments des membres du groupe Out of Nowhere : une guitare acoustique style Takamine, une guitare électrique que je reconnu comme une Fender, une basse quatre cordes de la marque Cort et une batterie Gretsh… Le bonheur quoi. Dans un coin de la pièce, je remarquais un piano tout simple dont je ne connais pas la marque ainsi que quelques micro et une table de mixage : j'étais tomber dans leurs salle de répétition, je n'en revenais pas.

Quand je remontais, Gaara étais installé à table, un bol de céréale entre les mains, il était habillé d'une simple serviette, ces cheveux dégoulinant sur ces épaules. Il me vis remonter et me sourit.

-Alors t'as vus not' salle de répétition ?

-Heu… Ouais.

-Elle est géniale hein ?

-Ouais plutôt. J'ai remarquer que t'avais une batterie Gretsh ! Elle a dût te coûter la peau du cul non ?

-Ah ? Tu t'y connais en musique toi ?

-Ouais je joue de la guitare acoustique et électrique à mes heures perdu.

-T'as dût remarquer la Fender de Sasuke alors…

-Ouais c'est une Stratocaster, je n'en avais jamais vus une vrais !

-Tu t'y connais bien c'est cool. Tu veux un truc à manger ? A boire ?

-Nan merci, mais je veux bien prendre une douche aussi.

Il se leva abandonnant ces céréales sur la table et monta les escaliers,

-Viens je vais te montre où c'est.

Je montai peu après lui, dans le couloir il ouvrit une des portes closes et entra dans une petite salle de bain exiguë recouverte de carrelage bleu. Elle était meublée d'une douche, d'un lavabo et d'un petit armoire. Autant dire que tenir à deux dedans, c'était limite mission impossible. Il sorti une serviette semblable à la sienne de l'armoire et me la tendit.

-Tiens tu vas avoir besoin de ça. Au fait tu peux utiliser le gel douche que tu veux, de toute façon on est que des hommes ici.

Il parti en me faisant un cil d'œil et il rit de sa propre bêtise.

C'est vais que je n'avais pas vus grand monde ici, et puis pourquoi vit-il ici alors qu'il étais soi-disant riche ? Pourquoi la salle de répétition du son groupe se trouvais dans ce sous sol et non pas dans un studio d'enregistrement comme le fond les groupe connu en générale ?

J'enleva mon boxer et me glissa sous l'eau chaude, elle me fit du bien c'est comme si ma migraine, que j'avais ignorer jusque là s'envolait. Après quelques minutes de douche bénéfique, je pris un gel douche au hasard et ma lava, puis je sorti de la salle de bain, encore mouiller.

Je croisa Gaara dans le couloir, il s'était habiller de façon simple : jean et t-shirt.

-Viens je vais te prêté des vêtement les tiens ne sont pas encore sec.

-Ok.

Il me ramena jusqu'à sa chambre. Et je remarquais que l'on avait la même taille. Il s'avança vers son armoire et l'ouvrit, je vis qu'elle était pleine. Il en sorti un jean et un t-shirt orange.

-Bon j'espère que t'aime le orange, parce que j'ai la flemme d'en sortir un autre Haha.

Je ris de bon cœur avec lui.

-Pas de problème, c'est ma couleur préférer !

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ouais pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

-Un peu : pas beaucoup de personne aime le orange.

Il me posa les vêtements sur le lit et sorti.

-Je t'attends en bas.

-Ok ! Fit-je en lui souriant.

Je pris le jean et l'enfila, il n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit, pareil pour le t-shirt en plus, la couleur orange se mariait bien avec mes cheveux blond ! Puis en vérifiant que je n'avais rien oublier (portable, clé, chapeau, porte monnaies et …. Mes vêtement ? Où son mes vêtement d'hier soir ?) Je descendis enfin

-Heu … Ils sont où mes vêtement d'hier ?

-Je les mis à laver, t'inquiètes tu les récupérera !

-Ok …. Hé ?

-Oui ?

-Merci pour tout ce que a fait pour moi hier et aujourd'hui c'est sympas de ta part.

Il me sourit.

-Mais de rien ! C'est tout à fait normal ! Allez viens, il est pas loin de midi, j'ai la dalle moi et y'as rien à bouffer dans s' te baraque pourri !

-Tiens, j'ai une idée pour te remercier : ça te dis que j' te paye le resto ?

Il accepta avec le sourire et c'est ensemble que nous quittâmes sa maison. D'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stand de ramen de la ville.

-Dit-moi, pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu ne vivait que avec des hommes ?

-Hé bien parce que c'est la vérité : chez moi, il n'y a que des hommes.

-Tu ne vis pas avec tes parents et tes frères et sœurs ?

-Ah vrais dire non. J'ai un frère et une sœur qui sont tout les deux dans ma classe cette année : Kankuro et Temari, mais sa fait longtemps que je vis plus avec eux, en fait, depuis que je suis avec mon groupe de musique, on as commencer au collège. Tu sais en primaire j'étais à Suna, et je crois t'avoir déjà vus.

-Oui j'ai eu la même impression ! Mais ta sœur et ton frère ne me disent rien …

-C'est normal : ils étaient ici, à Konoha. Je les ai rejoint seulement en en fin de primaire mais je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec eux et mes parents, seulement deux ans.

-Et quand tu étais à Suna, tu vivais avec qui ?

-Je vivais avec une tante, mais elle n'a plus voulu s'occuper de moi et je suis venu m'installer ici.

Il me sourit et s'arrête.

-C'est ici le meilleur stand de ramen du ville : Chez Ichiraku !

-En tout cas, ça sent drôlement bon !

Après quelques bols, de la rigolade et un accident de nouilles, Gaara me ramena chez moi.

-Hé mec ! Demain soit chez toi vers quatre - cinq heure de l'aprèm' j'compte passé pour te filer tes fringues.

-Tu veux pas que je passe moi ?

-Non, tu vas encore te perdre !

-Ok je serais là alors ! A demain !

-Ouais à demain !

Et il parti, et moi je gravis les quelques marches qui me séparait de la porte de chez moi et enfin, j'entrais. Dieu que ça faisait du bien d'avoir un « chez soi »… Il n'étais pas loin de quatre heure et demi de l'après midi et je me dit que après demain, il faudrait se lever pour allé en cour, quoi de plus déprimant ? En m'allongeant sur mon lit je me repassa la journée dans la tête. Ça avait été une bonne journée, de celle qui nous mette bien, de celle dont on se souvient et qui nous rende heureux dans les moments sombres. Je me roulais en boule en m'endormis, tout habillé, dans mon lit.

**xxx**

***Toc* *Toc* *Toc* **

On frappe à ma porte… J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté. Qui ça peut bien être a cette heure là ?

***Toc* *Toc* *Toc* **

Je me lève et regarde l'heure sur mon portable … Il est pas loin de …. QUATRE HEURE ET DEMI DU LENDEMAIN ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pus dormir aussi longtemps ! (24 Heures, merde !)

***Toc* *Toc* *Toc* **

J'en ai marre de ce bruit…

-C'est qui ? Hurlais-je.

-Gaara, c'est pour tes vêtements, tu te souviens ?

-Heu … Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je me levais de mon lit d'un bond, je pris des vêtements au hasard et les mit, histoire de pas me présenté devant lui avec SES vêtements que j'avais mit LA VEILLE. Puis sans plus de cérémonie, j'ouvris la porte.

-Salut Gaara, désolé, je me suis endormi…

-Pas grave.

Il me tend un sac plastique.

-Tes vêtements.

Je lui pris le sac plastique.

-Merci. Heu… J'ai pas fini de tout ranger dans l'appart', mais tu veux boire un truc ?

-Ok.

Il rentra, je fermais la porte derrière lui, puis me dirigea à la cuisine, il s'assit au comptoir et j'ouvris le frigo ainsi que un placard.

-Alors, j'ai du café, du thé, du lait, de l'eau et …. J'ai même du coca !

-J'veux bien un café s' te plait.

-C'est parti !

Je pris une capsule et l'introduit dans la machine puis j'appuya sur « marche », la machine se mit en route avec un vrombissement sonore puis un jet de café sorti de celle-ci pour se rendre tout droit dans la tasse que j'avais préalablement placé en dessous. Je répétais l'opération une nouvelle fois, avec une autre tasse.

-Gaara ? Tu mets quoi dans ton café ? Du sucre ? Du lait ?

-Juste un sucre, merci.

Je lui tendis la tasse et il me sourit. Je pris la mienne également, en ne rajoutant rien, cette fois. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçoit Gaara qui regarde mon appartement, qui soit dit en passant, n'est pas très grand. Il comporte deux pièces, sans compter la salle de bain et les toilettes. J'ai une cuisine américaine, avec un comptoir qui donne sur le salon. Ma cuisine est rouge, elle n'est pas très équipée mais tout est neuf et j'ai un grand frigo. Mon salon, pas très grand non plus, est dans les tons rouge/orangé, avec un canapé orange et des cartons partout : sur ma table, sur mes fauteuils sur mes tapis… Et même sur ma télé, enfin « télé » est un grand mot ! C'est une petite télé d'époque, en noir et blanc ! Pas de quoi sauté de joie ! Ma chambre n'est pas grande non plus, il y juste la place pour mon lit (deux place), un bureau, une chaise et mon armoire, ce qui est bien, c'est que, dans ma chambre, j'ai un petit balcon ! Elle est également dans les tons rouge/orangé et j'ai mis sur le sol de mon balcon de la fausse herbe. Quand à ma salle de bain elle est verte, j'ai une petite baignoire en coin avec un lavabo et une petite armoire en dessous.

Je suis bien dans cet appartement, il n'est pas grand, certes, mais il me plait, mon tuteur n'as pas voulu que je vive trop dans la merde non plus, même si il me déteste, et même si moi je le déteste, je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'accepter son argent.

Maintenant, Gaara me regarde.

-J'ai vus qu'il y avais une guitare dans un coin de la pièce… Tu me joues un morceau ?

-Là tout de suite ?

-Ben ouais, pas dans trois cent ans !

-Heu … Ok pourquoi pas.

Je me levais et allas chercher ma guitare là où me l'avais indiqué Gaara, puis reviens vers lui.

-Tu veux que je te joue quoi ?

-Ben je sais pas, joue un truc que tu connais.

Je plaquais mes premiers accords… Puis enfin, après la courte introduction, je chantais.

**Do you want to go to the seaside?**

(Veux-tu aller au bord de la mer ?)

**I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go**

(Je n'essaie pas de dire que tout le monde veut y aller)

**I fell in love at the seaside**

(Je suis tombé amoureux au bord la mer)

**I handled my charm with time and slight of hand**

(J'ai maintenu mon charme avec le temps et ma force)

**Do you want to go to the seaside?**

(Veux-tu aller au bord de la mer ?)

**I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go**

(Je n'essaie pas de dire que tout le monde veut y aller)

**I fell in love at the seaside**

(Je suis tombé amoureux au bord la mer)

**She handled her charm with time and slight of hand, and oh**

(Elle a maintenu son charme avec du temps et de la force)

**But I'm just trying to love you**

(Mais j'essaie juste de t'aimer)

**In any kind of way**

(De n'importe quelle façon)

**But I find it hard to love you girl**

(Mais je trouve ça dur de t'aimer)

**When you're far away**

(Quand tu es loin)

**Do you want to go to the seaside?**

(Veux-tu aller au bord de la mer ?)

**I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go**

(Je n'essaie pas de dire que tout le monde veut y aller)

**But I fell in love on the seaside**

(Mais je suis tombé amoureux au bord la mer)

**On the seaside**

(Au bord de la mer)

Je fini ma chanson.

-Alors ? Tu trouve ça comment ?

-Waou ! Tu joue et chante vraiment bien ! T'as déjà pensé à intégrer un groupe?

-Ah vrais dire non, je ne joue que pour le plaisir et pour l'instant, ça me va !

Il me sourit et regarde un moment son portable.

-Bon, désolé Naruto, mais j'ai une répète avec le groupe là, je vais devoir y allez !

-Je te raccompagne à la porte ?

-Non ça va merci. A plus !

-Ouais à plus !

Il sortit et j'entendis la porte claquer, il étais sortit pour de bon, je reposais ma guitare à sa place et commença à déplacer quelques cartons, quand je me rendit compte que j'avais faim, je me rendis à la cuisine où je trouvais dans un placard, un paquet de pâte ainsi que de la sauce bolognaise en pot. Après avoir mit l'eau à chauffé pour les pâtes, je contournait le comptoir pour allez chercher une assiette dans les cartons qui portait l'inscription « cuisine » et découvrit un paquet de clope près de la chaise du roux… Gaara fume ? Tiens ? Pourtant je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vus avec sa dans la bouche. Je n'avais pas goûté cette marque là, alors je me dit : Pourquoi pas ? Après tout celle que j'avais fumée avec Kiba et Shikamaru ne m'avait pas tué. Et puis Gaara ne m'en voudrait pas, après tout c'est lui qui avait oublier son paquet ici !

Je pris une cigarette et l'alluma avec la gazinière (pas de briquet et pas d'allumettes, on fait avec les moyens du bord !) et pris une bouffé, à mon grand étonnement, je ne toussais pas, en fait, je trouvais ça presque agréable, tout mon stress s'envola (quel stress ?).

L'eau frémissait déjà dans la casserole, j'y mis une poignée de sel et mes pâtes et tout ça encore avec la clope de Gaara dans le bec. Puis je jetais le mégot par la fenêtre.

Encore une journée à mourir d'ennui : pas de devoir à faire, pas de tâche à exécuter. Rien. Juste un tas de carton (qui représentait ma vie) a rangé. Oui c'est cela : ma vie est rangé dans des boîtes en cartons éparpillé un peu partout sur le sol… Il n'est que six heure du soir et après avoir mangé mes pâtes, laver et ranger la vaisselle, il ne me restais plus qu'as défaire mes cartons, histoire de trouver mes cahiers et mon matériel scolaire, franchement de vous à moi je m'en serais bien passé, mais si mon charmant tuteur l'apprend, cette fois, je suis bon pour l'école des débiles et il est hors de question qu'il réussisse à m'enfermer quelque part !

Je m'assis en tailleur sur un de mes tapis et pris le premier carton qui traînait là. Au dessus de la pile de choses inutiles se tenait une photo mise dans un cadre. Une photo très vielle et très abîmer au point qu'on ne reconnaît presque plus les visages. Une photo très particulière. En fait, je n'aurais pas du commencer par ce carton. Les souvenirs douloureux reviennent à la surface. Même si je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, sur cette photo j'avais cinq ans et j'étais avec un petit garçon brun, nous nous sourions et nous nous tenions la main. Elle as été prise à Konoha, je le sais parce que je l'ai retrouver dans une vielle pile de photo de vacance et que le mot 'Konoha' avait été écrit derrière. Mon tuteur m'avait parlé de ce voyage, il ne m'y avait emmené qu'une seule fois, pour voir la tombe de mes parents. Personnellement je ne me souviens que de cette rencontre avec ce garçon avec lequel j'avais sympathisé tout de suite. Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom et je ne saurais pas dire ce qu'il est devenu, mais je sais que c'est la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon, d'ailleurs c'est la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un tout cours. Oui je m'en souviens encore de ce baiser : c'étais la veille de mon départ pour Suna, nous étions dans un parc et nous nous amusions comme des enfants normaux, mais une grande complicité nous liais, lui et moi. Puis il s'était écroulé dans l'herbe et je m'étais assis à côté de lui. Après un moment, il m'avait dit qu'il voulait essayer un truc « comme les grands » et il m'a ordonné de fermé les yeux. Et je l'ai fais. Au bout de quelques secondes j'ai sentis un contact humide et chaud sur mes lèvres et j'ai ouvert les yeux, il me regardait déjà de ses grands yeux dont je ne souviens plus la couleur, puis il a prit mes mains.

-Alors ? Comment c'était ?

Je luis ai répondu un « Humide », il m'as dit que comme ça je ne l'oublierais pas puis il as disparut de ma vie et c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé amoureux de ce garçon, je n'avais que cinq ans mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour d'un enfant est le plus sincère et le plus pur qui existe ? Je n'ai jamais oublier ce souvenir, bien que le temps l'ai altéré, il est encore là, je ressent encore son souffle sur ma bouche, j'entend encore sa voix, ses rires… Je n'ai jamais pus l'oublier. Jamais. Et dieux sais combien j'en ai souffert, même si j'ai appris à vivre avec.

Je prend le cadre et le met au fond d'un tiroir pour ne plus le voir. Pendant toute la soirée j'ai déballé des cartons, j'avais retrouvé mes affaires scolaire depuis bien longtemps maintenant, mais impossible de m'arrêter, parce que j'avais l'impression de mettre de la vie dans mon nouvel appartement.

**xxx**

***Bip* *Bip* *Bip* *Bip* *Bip* *Bip* *Bip* *Bip* *Clac* **

Je me lève difficilement, il est sept heures et je commence à huit, je n'ai plus le temps de dormir. C'est ma première véritable journée de cours et je suis assez excité de rencontrer mes autres professeurs et de faire connaissance avec les autres élèves.

La routine s'installe : douche, habillage, prendre le sac remplit la veille, allez dans la cuisine et ingurgité son petit déjeuné, se laver les dents, vérifier de n'avoir rien oublier et … Courir pour ne pas être en retard. Je dis que la routine s'installe parce que je sens que ce matin ne sera pas une exception et que tous les matins je vais devoir enchaîner tout ça sans m'arrêter. Le bâtiment scolaire se rapproche de plus en plus alors que mon « chez moi » et ma couette s'éloigne de la même façon…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver au portail que déjà la cloche sonne... Je voulais passer au secrétariat mais je n'ai plus le temps maintenant… Tant pis. Je monte les escalier quatre à quatre, histoire d'arriver avant la deuxième sonnerie. Heureusement que pour les matières comme maths ou japonais on ne change pas de classe, sinon je me serais perdu de nouveau ! (Et surtout, j'aurais été dans une merde noire…) J'arrive enfin devant la porte de ma classe, certes essoufflé mais heureux. Oui heureux parce que j'entendais un joyeux brouhaha derrière la porte entre ouverte et donc le professeur n'étais pas encore arriver (logique !)… Je la poussais pour rentrer mais je le fît un peu trop brusquement et en entrant comme un sac de patates sur pattes je bouscula quelqu'un, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : je me retrouvais les quatre fer en l'air et la face contre terre, et en plus j'avais entraîner la pauvre personne innocente dans ma chute grotesque ! Décidément, j'ai vraiment pas de peau … Je me relevais difficilement en massant mon crâne endoloris quand une voix m'interpella…

-T'aurais pas pus faire un peu attention ?

-J'ai pas fais exprès…

Je regardai enfin la personne que j'avais bousculer… Et je tombais sur un océan noir et haineux… Merde c'est que ce gars à pas l'air commode !

-C'est qu'il s'excuse même pas le petit nouveau !

Je crois que c'est le dénommé Sasuke … C'est qu'il se donne des airs ce couillion ! J'allais répliqué un truc du genre « Mes excuses, tu peux te les mettre dans le cul » quand je sentis une mains sur mon épaule. Je me retournais vivement et je me retrouvais devant le sourire prévenant de Gaara.

-C'est bon Sasuke, c'est pas grave, t'es pas mort non plus.

Le dit Sasuke boucla sa grande gueule (grand moment de satisfaction pour moi) quand Gaara continua de parler :

-Quand à toi, Naruto, fais attention la prochaine fois. Et excuse toi.

-Heu … Oui… Désoler !

-C'est pas moi que t'as bousculé, crétin.

Et il partis s'asseoir en riant. J'observais le brun avec son air de « tu-m'approche-encore-une-fois-et-je-te-tue-sur-le-champ » et m'excusais. Pas pour lui, pour Gaara, parce que sinon il m'aurais fait la morale. Et je parti vers mon siège en marmonnant entre mes dents quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Et le nouveau, il t'emmerde… » . Et d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il m'a entendu... Heureusement que j'étais à moitié bourré quand j'ai crus être amoureux d'un type pareil !

J'ai à peine le temps de dire bonjour à mes nouveaux amis que la cloche sonne. Je m'assis et Sakura prend place à côté de moi. J'engage la conversation, avant que le ou la prof arrive.

-Salut Sakura. T'as passer un bon week end ?

-Salut ! Très bien merci, j'ai passé mon temps à dormir ! Et toi ?

-Je te raconterais à la récré parce qu'il à été mouvementer ! On a quoi comme cours là ?

-Ah tu veux me raconter la partie où tu étais seul avec Gaara ? Ben … Je crois qu'on a maths.

-Ouais… Et on a qui comme prof ?

-Kurenai sensei, tu verras quand on travaille et qu'on reste calme elle est plutôt sympa…

-Et si on fait le contraire ?

-C'est un monstre !

Nous rions de bon cœur quand la prof en question débarqua. Elle est brune et pas très grande, son visage est fin et elle me parait jeune, mais un détail me choque… Elle a les yeux rouge.

Ce cours et les cours suivant passe à une vitesse excessivement lente, au point que après la récré de dix heure, je m'endormis sur ma table. La cloche sonne enfin, comme un glas libérateur et je me réveille en sursaut. Heureusement c'est l'heure de la cantine, parce que je crois que sinon j'allais mourir de faim…

-Hé Naruto ?

Je me retourne.

-Gaara ?

-Ouais ça te dit de manger avec nous ce midi ?

-Nous ?

-Ouais, j'vais te présenter à mes potes.

-Tu veux dire au brun que j'ai bousculé tout à l'heure ?

-Ben … Ouais mais pas que. Allez viens tu verras bien !

-Heu ok.

Franchement quelle idée ! Je sens que ce midi ne va pas être de tout repos ! Je crois que Gaara est fou. Ou qu'il a pété un câble je sais pas… En tout cas c'est le meilleur moyen de crée un nouveau conflit, voire carrément une baston ! Si il croit que je vais faire ami-ami avec ce gars, il se trompe. Enfin, on verra bien. Je sens que si il à entendu mon aimable insulte je vais passé un sale quart d'heure. Heureusement que je sais me défendre…

Nous marchons tout les deux vers la cantine. Une queue assez longue c'était formé devant la porte d'entrée. Je remarquais un groupe près de l'entrée entouré de filles, plus ou moins folle. Ce groupe était composé de Sasuke, et celui que je reconnus comme étant Neji.

-Ah ! Les voilà ! Viens.

Il s'avance encore et je reste en retrait. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, mais presque. Il se fraye un passage entre les filles, ou plutôt, les filles s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Quand à moi je dois nager dans la masse humaine pour rester derrière Gaara. Nous y sommes presque. Et, à cause de la foule, j'étouffe. J'arrive enfin.

-Sasuke, Neji, je vous présente Naruto.

Ils ne disent rien et je décide de briser le silence… Je fais un sourire.

-Salut.

Sasuke regarde Gaara droit dans les yeux. Neji ignore ma présence.

-Tu le ramène d'où celui là ? Et depuis quand t'as pitié des nouveaux ?

La rage commence à monter, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas si il continu.

-Écoute, Sasuke, j'ai pas pitié des nouveaux. C'est un de mes amis de primaire, alors écrase. Ok ?

Le brun ferma de nouveau sa gueule. Mais qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Gaara pour sortir ce genre de connerie ? Des yeux sombre se pose sur moi, je lève les yeux et nous nous défions du regard. Le premier qui détourne les yeux a perdu. J'ai mal, mes yeux deviennent sec, mais je tiens bon et je continu de le fixé, il détourne le regard. J'ai gagné.

* * *

**Voilà deuxième chapitre bouclé. Bon j'ai oublier de dire désolé pour le petit retard, j'étais censé le poster hier ou avant hier, mais j'ai pas eu le temps, parce que je suis au lycée et avec la fillière que je fais (sti option art appliqué) j'ai un rapport de stage à faire !  
**

**La chanson c'est Seaside des Kooks. **

**Ça mérite toujours des reviews ? ^^ (Sous entendu, ça vous plait toujours ?) **

**A plus ! ^^  
**


End file.
